Last Game
by lookalike5516
Summary: Chohiro loves Ecchi guys. Kouta loves Ecchi girls. The two battle it out to see who's more professional in picture taking. The one with the most photo requests by the time of next year, is the winner. But what happens when there's a screw up along the way. Something called love? Will Chohiro succeed or will Kouta win and will their competiveness grow, or will their love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Introducing! The F Class!

**Me: Hey! I am absolutely in love with Baka to Test at the moment and want to write a fanfic based on the anime. Enjoy! No flaming! R&R! Plz plz plz review!**

OC's POV

Konichiwa Minna-san! Oops sorry. Everyone out there speaks English right? Okay. I guess I'll speak English too. Please excuse my bad grammar. I'm still quite new to this language (oh, the author of this story, me, is fully Australian, so if there's a grammar mistake, its cuz I'm careless, not cuz I'm bad at English). Anyways, let's get onto my life. Hi! I'm Nandesho Chohiro! I'm a big time pervert… hehehe. I guess you will find out yourself that I am anyway. I love filming people and especially guys getting changed and stuff. I like sharing my passion with other people. But there is no one in this world who can get a better angle in videos and photo shots then moi.

Chohrio's POV

I was going to enter Fumizuki Academy today. Yosh! I clenched my fists. Today's the day! I'm going to get into one of the top classes. The A class. I know I'll do it. I have to enter halfway into the school since I was overseas for half of the school period. I need to make it up with my work. I was so persistent on going into the A class, I grinned all the way to the exam room. I entered the empty room of class 2-D. I guess the students were at Phys-Ed or something. I sat down at an empty desk with a love heart etched into it. I giggled and drew a crack through the middle. I stared at the heart again and frowned. I don't want this person to have a broken heart. They won't be able to ever see their partner's dirty secrets if they do. A large muscular man came stomping into the room. I jumped on my chair a bit. Or was that the vibrations from his massive steps? It doesn't bother me. A test was placed on my desk. I looked at the questions and the pile of questions beside me.

I looked at the subject written in the corner. Phys-Ed and Health. Yes! I love Phys-Ed.

"Begin!" the massive man shouted.

I flinched, but started my test as quickly as possible. I traced through the questions and answered all of them. I tried to do my maths and English test, but that was a dud. I failed big time. I hesitated throughout the whole test. I pretty much guessed all of them. ALL OF THEM! I didn't do too badly on Phys-Ed I guess. But being good in one subject isn't good enough to even get you to the E-class. I hope my scores are decent enough to get to the A-class.

Once the time limit ended, I turned in my papers and walked to the waiting room in the office. Since I started to come to school so late, they decided I come to the school at 6 am to take the test and I'll start straight away. I sighed. I really want to find some random guy stripping and film him doing so. I got a nose bleed when I thought that. Girls don't normally get nosebleeds due to perverted stuff, but I'm kinda different. I sorta have a bit of the genes of a boy in me like when I nosebleed due to perverted stuff. I'm kinda strange.

I went through some footage of two guys getting changed together and my nose bled all over my video camera. I panicked and began wiping it away.

_Oh crap. I can't let this stain my camera! I won't be able to rewatch my precious footage if it does! _I panicked.

After wiping away the blood, I could see the underwear of the guys changing. I smiled. Perfect.

The big man stomped towards me. He was smiling. It made me glisten with bits of hope. "Well done Nandesho-san. Your scores are good. In fact, their perfect." He smiled.

I brightened. "Really?" I held a slip of paper in my hands. There must be at least an A or B written on it. There's gotta be. As I was about to open it, I made sure to cross my fingers.

"Your scores are perfect!" he said again.

I opened the paper. F. F was written in big bold font.

"Perfect for the F class that it." He laughed devilishly.

I grimaced. "Is this some kind of joke?" I shouted, throwing the paper on the floor.

He grew serious. "Get to class Nandesho! Class will start without you." He commanded.

I trudged off to my class. "Waahh! Why am I stuck in that lousy excuse for a class?" I moaned.

I saw a partially broken sign hanging on the outside just before the door. "2-F?" I read. "I'm here."

I slid the door open to find one tall guy being chased by, what I believe to be an assassin in our school? She had purple hair, makes sense. Purple's evil. Nah. I'm kidding. One boy (well, at least I think it's a boy? He's wearing the guy's uniform), was getting confessions from different other members of the class.

"W-well, I'm a guy. Really. I am." He said.

"Please! Hideyoshi-san! We love you!" they cried.

I giggled. Then there was one guy getting 'dangerous' lectures from one girl and a beating from another.

"Gyaaahhh! Minami! Minami! My spine cracked! MY SPINE CRACKED!" he was screaming in pain.

"I don't care Aki! How dare you try to ask Himeji for her breast size!" the girl, Minami, shouted.

Then there was one guy, he was right under Minami, he was holding out a very professional looking camera, he was doing the perfect things to try and get a good shot of her, meaning Minami's, panties. Oh! Not to mention his nose was bleeding.

Seeing the scene of the two wrestling made me hyper for some action. My nose began to bleed thinking of what it'll be like if I see a rip in Aki's (?) pants. I got out my digital camera and got in the same position as the blue haired guy. He saw me in the exact same position as him and he smiled. "Good to know someone's into this stuff and not just me." He smiled.

I brushed away his words, this is the perfect opportunity for first day shots. I held my camera in place as Minami crashed down on Aki's (?) back. Aki's (?) pants ripped and Minami's skirt flew up. The other kid and my eyes widened.

SPLAT!

Blood stained the floor and I tried to wipe it away. The other kid stopped me. "No point in doing that. It's just going to get worse." He said.

The guy was right. The places I tried to wipe, smudged and the wooden floorboards began to spike a bit. He cleaned his camera lens and stood up. I stood up myself, disappointed I couldn't get a decent shot. Sigh. "Sorry if I blocked your shot or anything." I muttered.

The boy shook his head. "It's perfectly fine." But I could see in his eyes he was pleased that he took a decent photo. I turned my head another direction and grimaced. "I'm Tsuchiya Kouta." He said, smiling softly.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I could tell he wasn't the kind of person to talk to new people. Now that I think about it, he's kinda quiet. Compared to me who can't even control their volume. I smiled brightly and replied to his greeting. "Chohiro! Nandesho Chohiro!" I smiled, holding out a hand. He hesitated and ended up shaking it.

I looked at him. "Can I see some of your shots?" I asked.

He nodded and showed me some of his best works. I smiled. I didn't nosebleed, I smiled. "Wow! You're really good Kouta-chan!" I cried.

His nose bled a bit because of the 'chan' part. "Th-thanks." He turned away slowly.

I grinned. "You shy?" I giggled.

He didn't answer. I frowned. "Awww. Don't be that way! Sometimes being loud is fun!" I cried.

He shook his head vigorously. "Ninjas are quiet." He murmured.

I held a finger to my lip. "Well, yeah, I guess- WAIT! You're a ninja too!?" I cried.

He flinched a bit at my excitement. He nodded solemnly. "Y-yeah."

"Me too! When I'm on the job, being quiet is a must!" I giggled.

Kouta looked me over. "I can't ever imagine you being a ninja." I sweat dropped.

"It's true!" I cried.

He looked me over again. "Slender. White skin. B-cup breasts."

"We don't have to go into important details!" I cried.

Kouta smiled and walked over to Aki-kun. "Here are your photos of Hideyoshi, Akihisa." Kouta smiled, handing Akihisa the photos. Yeah, I'm gonna call him Akihisa.

Akihisa brightened. "Waahh! Arigatou, Muttsulini!" Akihisa smiled. I walked towards the group.

"H-hi! E-everyone." I stuttered.

Akihisa smiled gently at me. "Hello! Are you new?" he grinned. It was a big sheepish grin. This one is someone you can trust.

"Y-yeah." I blushed.

"Well, that makes four girls." He chimed.

I lit up. "W-who a-are the four?" I asked. I couldn't help but stutter. Gyaah! I'm so shy!

"Well, there's Himeji, Minami, Hideyoshi-

"I'm a guy."

"And you!" He chimed. "Wait, what's your name?"

I hesitated. "Nandesho Ch-Chohiro." I said.

He grinned again (So much grinning). "I'm Yoshii Akihisa!"

"I'm Shimada Minami!" Minami grinned assuringly and I smiled back.

"I am Himeji Mizuki." Himeji smiled gently which was cute. I didn't mind her being so cute. I'm only interested in guys really.

"Sakamoto Yuuji. I am the class representative." He grinned proudly, but quite stupidly.

"This is Kirishima Shouko, she's in the A-class." Akihisa finished.

I nodded slowly. "Oh and this is Tsuchiya Kouta." Kouta smiled at me. I smiled back.

**Me: Sorry if it's not what you expected. I'm still kinda new to Baka and Test, so, hehehe. I hope you like Chohiro. She's not my ideal character, but she'll do. **

**Chohiro: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Kouta: *click* R&R. **


	2. Apology Note

Um…. I don't know how to say this but….. I'm sorry. I won't be updating for a while. I've lost all my documents, all my latest chapters, everything. All on my USB. Apparently someone has stolen it and most likely have deleted all of my files. So, I won't be updating for a while. Well, for a long while. If I'm lucky, I might find my USB. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about my chances….. I'm really sorry. To all of you. I know you all were really looking forward to a great next chapter, and I promise, when I get them back, I'll use every bit of the creativity I own to make an amazing next chapter. I know you guys are wondering why I don't just type the chapter up on my computer/laptop, I was thinking of doing that, but for some odd reason I can't. I don't know what's up with that, but if I could I would've done it already. So, I hate to say this, but…. I'm lookalike5516 and…. I'll be signing out temporarily. I really am sorry everyone. I really am…. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
